Cards
Cards are the only method of deploying troops, spells, and buildings onto the battlefield. Deploying cards costs Elixir, which is gradually gained during battle. Cards can be obtained through buying them with Gold in the Shop or finding them in assorted Chests. Duplicate cards obtained will fill up an upgrade meter. Once the meter is full, you can upgrade the card with Gold. All health and damage statistics are increased by roughly 10% per level. Cards that are able to spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut and Witch will have their spawned troop level increased by 1 per level. Types of Cards There are three main types of cards: troops, spells, and buildings. Generally, spells are temporary and can be cast anywhere in the battlefield, while buildings (which are stationary) and troops (which can move) must be spawned on your territory. There are also 4 rarities of card rarity: (signified by grey or pale blue), (signified by orange), (signified by purple) and (signified by a rainbow). Each rarity has a different number of levels. * cards have 13 different levels. * cards have 11 different levels. * cards have 8 different levels. * cards have 5 different levels. Click a column header to sort a table. The levels of the cards in the tables below are those of the Tournament Standard Rules so that the statistics of the cards are comparable. Please note that some cards have been omitted from these tables due to their unique abilities that would make it difficult to compare them to other cards. History * The January 4, 2016 soft launch originally had 42 cards, with 14 Common cards, 14 Rare cards and 14 Epic cards. * On February 2, 2016, the February 2016 Update capped levels in Friendly Battles at 8 for the King's Tower, level 8 for the Crown Towers and cards, level 6 for cards, and level 3 for cards. *On February 29, 2016, the March 2016 Update added a new card rarity ( ) and 6 new cards (Poison, Ice Wizard, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, and Princess). The level cap of cards in Friendly Battle is Level 1. *On May 3, 2016, the May 2016 Update increased the max level of King's Tower to 13 (from 12), common cards to 13 (from 12), the max level of rare cards to 11 (from 10), decreased the max level of legendary cards to 5 (from 6) and reduced the amount of epic cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). It also added 6 new cards (Fire Spirits, Furnace, Guards, Lava Hound, Miner, and Sparky). **This means that there are new caps for Friendly Battles (and Tournaments): ***King's Tower: 9 (from 8) *** : 9 (from 8) *** : 7 (from 6) *** : 4 (from 3) *** : 1 (unchanged) **All the players that had already collected their Epics or Legendaries past the post-upgrade cap received Gem refunds for every card over the cap. *On July 4, 2016, the Tournaments Update added 4 new cards (Ice Spirit, Bowler, The Log, and Lumberjack). *On September 19, 2016, the September 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would be added over time, which are the Mega Minion, Inferno Dragon, Ice Golem, and the Graveyard. Supercell stated their intention to release one new card every two weeks following these additions. *On November 1, 2016, the November 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Tornado, Elite Barbarians, Clone and Electro Wizard. *On December 15, 2016, the December 2016 Update added 4 cards: Dart Goblin, Executioner, Battle Ram and Goblin Gang. *On March 13, 2017, the March 2017 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Bandit, Heal, Night Witch and Bats. After this set of cards was announced, Supercell announced that it would no longer follow the two-week release scheme that was in place from September 2016. *On June 12, 2017, June 2017 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Cannon Cart, Mega Knight, Skeleton Barrel and Flying Machine. *On December 12, 2017, the December 2017 Update added two new cards: the Hunter and Zappies cards. In addition, it was revealed that the Royal Ghost would be added later. Trivia *You are guaranteed to get 1 Epic during the tutorial. *The chest you get is based on the arena in which you battle in, not your current one. You will always fight in the higher arena (Example: if a player from Arena 5 is matched with a player from Arena 4, then they will fight in Spell Valley, which is Arena 5). This means that you can get cards from an Arena that you have not reached yet. *Epics can only be requested once every Sunday. *Legendary Cards cannot be donated or requested. *If your card has reached the max level, you can hold additional cards (100 for Commons, 10 for Rares, 5 for Epics and 1 for Legendary) for donations. When even this meter is maxed out, each card received will give you a certain amount of Gold. This also holds if you have enough cards to upgrade to the max level but haven't upgraded it yet. For example, when the upgrade meter of a level 10 Common card reaches "8100/1000", each additional card will be converted to 5 Gold. **Every Common over the maximum gives 5 Gold. **Every Rare gives 50 Gold. **Every Epic gives 500 Gold. **Every Legendary gives 20,000 Gold. ^ The Total count of cards does not count the Unlock cards as they can be used to upgrade a card to Level 2. You can even donate the only card to unlock it and still be able to use the card at level 1. fr:Cartesde:Kartenru:Карточкиpl:Karty Category:Basics Category:Cards